From Predator to Prey
by Red Host
Summary: Au in which Eren is a wolf and Levi is a Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

A collab with amuhinimori101

Warning: Contains sexual content of the same gendered sex. Mentions of Rape

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I make no monetary profit off of this work.

* * *

Once again, Eren was waiting for the moment to walk up to his prey. This time, he had his eyes set on a young girl with a red scarf. She seemed to be the same height as him. The girl was wearing a long skirt and flats, not something you'd usually see someone wearing while walking through a forest.

The girl was walking through the forest, not sure how she had gotten separated from her friend. The damp smell, but dry feeling to the forest seemed weird to her, she was more so used to the smell of the town, with the smell of bread and fruit lingering throughout the streets. She continued to look for the other female; her friend, unaware that she was being watched.

"Perfect," Eren mumbled out under his breath. He decided to stop lurking from a distance and come out the 'greet' the girl.

Hearing footsteps, the girl had turned around to see a tall figure, at least the same height as her, heading her way. "Is that... is that a person?" The figure had brown skin; it resembled the color of caramel chocolate.

"Hello there, little Red," Eren greeted. "May I escort you through this eerie forest? Young girls such as you shouldn't be alone in such places as this." He swished his tail to the side on instinct.

Seeing a tail being swayed from behind the creature, she quickly shook her head. "A kind offer, but I assure you I do not need to be escorted."

The wolf's ears perked up. "Now, now, little Red, we mustn't be so hasty. The forest is a scary place."

Another figure had been walking through the forest for some time now, and he was hearing voices. He decided to follow where they were coming from.

"So what do you say, little Red?"

"I'd have to deny your offer."

Growing irritated, the wolf grabbed onto the girls waist and pulled her close. "You sure?"

At that action, the girl punched the wolf right in the face. "Refrain from touching me," she said in a cold, hard tone.

"Hey!" The girl had started to brush off her skirt where the wolf had touched, which had displeasured Eren. And then, he smelt something. He took in a big whiff of the smell just to make sure. "Who's there?" he was sure he smelt another human. When there was no response, Eren started to sniff the air in an attempt to locate the new presence.

The girl was in a state of confusion at the sudden change in the wolfs actions. She took this opportunity to run away.

Eren had noticed her fleeing. "No!" he cried out, that was his one chance of an easy meal for the day. He made a motion to run after her, which was rewarded by a gun being fired off from a distance. The bullet had grazed against the wolf's outer thigh. Eren fell flat into the ground, letting out a loud agonizing howl.

_It shouldn't have hurt that bad_, Levi thought, walking up the figure on the ground. The man was wearing dark clothes. He had a gun attached to the side of his waist, and a leash on the other side. He was also carrying a small bag that was attached beside the gun. The smell of gun powder lingered off of the gun he had just used.

"Who the hell are you?!" cried out the wolf. Levi stepped onto the wolf's back, the heels of his boot having a firm hold of the other.

"That's none of your concern," Levi responded.

Eren let out a sharp squeal. "Ow- ow, watch it!"

The older man stared down at the wolf. "Why should I?"

"Look, I really wasn't doing anything wrong."

"Trying to have a human girl for dinner is considered 'doing nothing wrong'?"

"Well Human meat is the best kind of meat." A small drop of drool trickled down the side of the wolf's face as he thought of the taste. Levi's heel dug deeper into the others back, which made the wolf grunt.

Thinking for a moment, Levi drew out his leash, along with a collar that had been in the small bag. At the sight of the two items, the wolf squirmed beneath the older man's boot. "What the hell are you doing?!" Levi decided not to reply and hauls the leash around Eren's mouth. He attached the collar around the wolf's neck, and tied the leash to that, having the end to yank the other by. He also binded the wolfs arms to his torso, so it would be harder for him to break free . Eren was squirming, trying to speak.

"You need to be properly trained." Eren manages to bite through the leash, tearing it where his mouth was. He shot the older man a glare. In response to tearing his leash, Levi slams his foot down on the wolf's back, which didn't have much effect on the wolf this time.

Using all of his strength, the wolf rolls over onto his back. "Whoa, you're a hunter?" he questioned out of shock.

"Took you long enough," the hunter placed his foot on the wolfs stomach, but not hard enough to hurt him.

"So, what now?"

"Isn't it obvious? You need proper discipline."

"Training? I'm a wolf not a house pet!"

"Well you can be a pet..." he trailed off, now noticing the others features. _Not bad_. Eren noticed the others gaze looked all over him, and a light shade of red dusted over his face. The hunter lifted an eyebrow in confusion at the others blushed face. "What?"

Eren began to squirm again. "LET GO OF ME!"

Levi pressed his foot into the others stomach harder. "No." That action had caused the wolf to let out another howl. Leaning down, Levi took a hold of the leash he had put on the wolf and used it to yank his upper body up, his foot now applying pressure to the wolf's leg.

"Just let go!"

"I asked you a question."

Eren glared at the hunter. "What?"

"Why were you blushing?"

That question had only caused the wolf to blush even deeper. "It's just... uhh... the way you kept staring and this position... it's a bit... embarrassing?"

Levi's eyes lowered. "You're a wolf... And you feel embarrassment?" _Humor me_.

The wolf turned his head to look away, not liking what the other had said. "Whatever." The hunter grabbed onto the leash and pulled it so that the wolf was facing him again. Eren started to examine all of the hunter's features, and then he began to drool while his tail swished side to side.

Alarmed, the hunter tugs on the leash. "Is something wrong?"

In response, the wolf licked his lips. "You look... so tasty," he drawled on.

"Sorry to say, but you're not the one who'll be doing the devouring."

"Wait What?!"

"You'll see." Levi pulled out a knife and tore through the wolf's shirt.

"This is going too far Mr. Hunter!"

"Should've thought about that before you drooled at me."

"It's just that you look delicious!"

The hunter tightened the hold of the wolf's collar, which caused him to squeal. "Sorry Mr. Hunter, but to me it seems you'll be a very yummy meal," drool trickled down the corner of the wolf's mouth again. Levi's eyebrows twitched and he grabbed a hold of the wolf's pants and started to yank it down. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Eren gave an attempt at breaking free, but he didn't have much success.

"Discipline." The hunter tossed the wolf's pants to the side, which were also torn and had a large blood stain on it from the bullet he had fired. Eren blushed more intensely than before and squirmed, trying to free his hands to cover his hard member that is now, in plain sight.

"No, no, no..."

"You're already hard and I haven't even done anything yet." Levi dropped to his knees and using both of his hands, he spread out the wolf's legs.

Swallowing, the wolf tried to defend himself as he began to tremble. "Not my fault I have a sensitive body! No one told you to do this, now please stop!" Levi ignores the wolf's pleas to stop and inserts two fingers into his hole. Eren jolts from the foreign touch and tears begin to form in his eyes. "No... please— stop..."

The hunter kept thrusting his fingers in and out, occasionally twisting them. More tears began to run from the eyes of the wolf, and he soon breaks out crying, trying to move away. Glancing down at the wolf's face, he unbuckled his pants and pulled his own member out.

"Stop! No no no no no!"

Finally hearing enough of the wolf's sobbing, he yanks on the leash, pulling the wolf towards himself and then shoving his head down. "Then suck, don't use teeth."

"Huh? I've never done something like this before..."

"Just do it."

Leaning down further, Eren licks the tip of the others member. "Eh... It tastes so good!"

"...Just suck."

Eren began to swirl his tongue around the tip. He took in a few inches of the cock into his mouth, slowly and gently beginning to suck.

"...Not bad..." _For a wolf_.

The wolf began to pick up his speed with the blowjob and began to bob his head up and down at a fast pace, leaving no part of the others member untouched. "Nnng... ah..." letting out soft moans, Levi gripped onto the wolf's hair. The wolf started to deep throat the hunter. At that, Levi began to let out slightly louder moans, arching his back by a little.

Pulling away, Eren licked the hunter's balls savoringly before withdrawing completely. In which he earned a dissatisfied grunt from the other male. "You taste so fucking good Mr. Hunter, is that how humans tend to get their sweets?"

Baffled by the others guess, he quickly replied to correct him. "No, it's how we pleasure ourselves... You don't know much about the human race, do you?"

Giving puppy dog eyes, Eren shook his head slightly. "Not really... the things I do know are scary..."

"Scary? Howso?"

"Like that thing called rape! I heard about it from travelers... the victims were pretty messed up."

"Oh..." A small trickle of sweat trailed down the side of the hunters face, but it went unnoticed by the wolf. "That isn't as bad as eating someone though."

"At least wolves don't hurt their own kind."

"I see where you're coming from with that..."

"You know..."

"Huh?"

Eren wiggles upwards so that he's face to face with the other man, and leans forward to plant a kiss on the others lips. The hunter was surprised at the sudden action. "Mr. Hunter... at first I was scared... but I'm ready."

"Ready?" he repeated.

The wolf lies down on his stomach and raises his ass upwards towards the other. "Please Mr. Hunter, I want your tasty meat in me..."

_Well I'm not going to say no_, thought Levi. He pushed himself upwards onto his knees and positioned himself at the others entrance behind the wolf. "You sure?"

Swishing his tail, the wolf nodded. "Yes."

Slowly inserting himself into the wolf, he earned a sudden plea. "Hurry please..." The hunter thrusted his member all the way into the others entrance until the hilt. "Ahh!" the wolf began to moan. Levi began to slowly thrust himself in and out. "Harder Mr. Hunter," the wolf cooed.

Lowering himself towards the wolf's ear, the hunter whispered, "Aren't you asking for a little too much?" Wanting to tease the other, Levi's thrusts became slower.

Moaning, Eren tried to speak. "No- ahh... Not at all..."

"Ohh?"

"Fuck me hard."

Whispering into the wolf's ear again, Levi replied," Work for it." He was still thrusting at a painfully slow place, which earned a needy whimper from the wolf. Levi kept at the same pace.

"Faster!"

"You move too."

Eren began to move his hips along with each thrust. Since he was obeying the hunter, Levi decided to move in and out harder. "Nnng..."

"Hunter...I'm close..."

"Ah... me- ah- too..."

The hunter began to thrust faster into the wolf, on the verge of his climax.

"I can't hold it anymore... ah!" Trembling and shaking, a white liquid shot out of the wolf, with him shuddering. Unable to hold his own weight anymore, he collapses onto the ground.

A few more thrusts and the hunter releases his cum into the wolf, and then tries to even out his breathing.

After a few moments of the both of them regaining their composure, Levi looks at the other. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"My pack... but it's kinda lonely nowadays since you're kind keeps killing us..."

"Mmm... Then do you want to stay with me?"

At that, the wolf's ears perked up. "Can I?" he asked in an anticipated voice.

Levi nodded. "Do you have a name?"

He gave a nod before replying. "Eren Jaeger."

"What a weird name... It means saint," he said unconsciously. "I'm Levi. We should head back to my cabin and get you cleaned up." He looked at the still underclothed Eren, in to which the wolf blushed at his gaze again. Levi buckled up his pants and then took out his knife again, cutting the leash that was binding Eren's arms to his torso, and then tossing him his jacket.

"Shall we go master?"

"Master?... Just call me Levi."

Wagging his tail, his eyes lit up again. "Levi," he said, trying out saying the others name.

Already turning he began to walk in the direction of his Cabin. "Lets go."

Eren gleefully followed him, bouncing in his footsteps.


	2. Chapter 2

Collab with **amuhinimori101**

Here's another chapter~

Warning: Contains sexual content of the same gendered sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I make no monetary profit off of this work.

* * *

Not far from the town was where Levi lived. The hunter had preferred to stay some distance away from the town because the area where he lived was much cleaner and there was less noise and people. Some other hunters that he knew lived away from the town too; a few of them living rather close to him. But he didn't mind because they happened to be acquaintances of his. Levi just hoped that they wouldn't drop by his house today.

They drew closer to the cabin that looked more like an expensive house you'd find around the center of the town, but the place was still made with wood. Flower plots along with some fruit plants lined the front of the house. There was a small pathway made out of flat rocks that lead to the front steps. Instead of the area smelling like bread and smoke, it had a smell of grass and the air was easy to breathe in. The house was built just in front of tall trees that started the forest.

Once they were finally in front of the hunters place, the wolf stared at it in awe. He had never really seen such a place like this. Usually whenever he snuck into the town, he'd usually see houses that looked worn down and looked unkempt. But this place wasn't disheveled in appearance. It looked pretty clean and tidy from the outside.

"Hey." Looking backwards, the hunter heaved a sigh. He had already climbed up the steps and had opened the door. "Aren't you coming in?"

Snapping back his attention to the hunter, the wolf quickly ran up the steps and into the house. Levi was about to stop the other in his tracks and make him wipe off his feet first, but then he saw the others eyes wide in amazement. "Wow," Eren drawled.

_Might as well let him have his moment_. The hunter turned around to close the door, and then took off his boots and placing them by the front door. "Make yourself at home."

Eren ran around the house to inspect everything, not bothering on going up to the second floor without the others permission. _This place is pretty big_. "So this is it, huh?"

Walking towards a wooden stand, the huntsman took off his belt and hung it to the side, also drawing out his weapons and placing them on top of it. "It is a house— My house to be precise."

Walking up to the other, Eren hugged the shorter male. It was odd to him, as he thought about it, being taken from a man who was shorter than him, yet stronger than him. But he decided that didn't really matter. "Don't you mean our house?" he finally says.

Levi ruffled the others hair and nodded. "Yeah... Our house," he said. "Mm... I guess I should probably buy you new clothes," he looked at the wolf's disheveled appearance; he was still wearing a half torn shirt and the huntsman's jacket, and no pants. His gaze had somehow managed to make the wolf blush ever just slightly. "For today, you'll just wear my clothes. We'll go out tomorrow and find some things for you."

Smiling, Eren wagged his tail and gave the hunter a short and tight hug. "Levi's so nice!"

_Well that's not something you hear often_, he thought, also thinking that Eren acted more like a small puppy rather than a wolf. "Do you want to eat first or take a bath first?"

Putting his finger to his chin, he thought for a few seconds while his tail swayed back and forth. "Eat!" he finally exclaimed.

"Alright," Levi said, heading into the kitchen. He took out a variety of stuff from the cabinets. "Ever had grilled chicken?"

To that, the wolf shook his head. "Usually just ate it raw."

Levi's eye twitched. He thought about all of the bacteria that were in uncooked meat, but then again, the other _is_ a wolf. "Go take a seat on a chair, this won't take long."

Obeying the other, Eren took a seat at a square table that would seem to fit at least four people. He sat in a crisscross position, pulling the huntsman's jacket closer to himself. He waited there impatiently.

After a while of the huntsman cooking in the kitchen, he soon emerged holding two plates of food. He walked over to where the wolf was sitting and placed a plate of food in front of him, and then took a seat himself. Levi had made white rice and grilled chicken. "Use the fork."

Sniffing the food, Eren picked up the fork. "So what do I do again?"

"Just scoop it with that," Levi pointed to the fork.

Trying to do what the huntsman had told him, he used the fork to pick up the rice, but without success. "Levi!" he cried out.

Levi face palmed that the wolf's inability to use the fork. "Then just eat the chicken for now." He let out a sigh and then got back up to go into the kitchen. A moment later he came back out and handed Eren a spoon. "Here." Eren stared at Levi, and then completely ignored the utensils all together and began to eat using his hands to pick up the food. That had made Levi irritated to a degree. "Use the spoon," he commanded.

"Buy why?"

"You'll make less of a mess."

Pouting, the wolf capitulated and used the spoon to eat. The hunter had also started to eat his own food, and it didn't take long for the both of them to finish. Although, the wolf was a messy eater and Levi thought to fix that kind of habit. "Levi, can I go exploring now?" Eren asked.

Slowly shaking his head, Levi replied, "Take a bath first."

Eren continued to pout and leaned across the table towards the other. "Please?"

"No." Levi got up and picked up both of their plates and returned to the kitchen and placed the dishes into the sink. Eren had followed Levi there and he hugged him from behind.

"Isn't there something else you want me to do?" The wolf moved one of his hands to the huntsman's waist.

In response to the wolf's actions, Levi shoved the other away. "No, not really."

Leaning down, the wolf whispered in the hunter's ear. "You sure?" He lightly bit down on his ear.

Splashing soapy dish water into the others face, he gave a displeased look. "Bathe first."

Eren pulled back. "But I wanna do something else that requires me to be naked. Not take a bath!" he complained.

The hunter glanced at the wolf's appearance before finishing up with the dishes."You still don't have pants on— and taking a bath does require you to be naked," he reminded the other. Levi then proceeded to tell him where the bath was and how to use it.

Giving up with arguing with the older male, he heads towards the direction of the bathroom. When the wolf opened the door to the bathroom, he once again stared at awe at the sight in front of him. It was pretty spacey, and it was awfully clean.

Moving closer to the tub, he turned on the faucets, which let warm water run and filled up the bathtub. He poured in a good amount of liquid soap into the tub, which had caused bubbled to appear. Once the water was a few inches from the top, he turned off the faucets and stepped into the tub while throwing the huntsman's jacket to the side and stripping himself from his shirt. He slid down into the bubble bath, causing some of the water to overflow and fall out of the tub. He had never soaked in clean water before, so this was a calming sensation for the wolf.

Doing what the hunter had told him to do, the wolf poured shampoo into his hand and ran it through his hair, and then he started to move his hands back and forth in his hair, causing bubbles to form on his head. It was a new sensation to him, and it felt weird, but in a good way. But the feeling had ended when he got some shampoo in his eyes, causing him to open the faucet again and rinse his hair out, trying to not get anything else into his eyes.

Playing with the bubbles for awhile, he thought about how the huntsman had took him before when they were in the forest. That had honestly been the first time that he ever had sex with a guy, and to top it all off, he bottomed. But he did have to admit, it had felt great.

Sinking down further into the bath, until his below his nose was submerged in water, he moved his legs apart and took a firm hold of his member with one hand. Leaning backwards, he slowly pumped his member while remembering how the hunter had taken him. The wolf had noticed that he had a nice skin tone. Everything about the hunter was something for the wolf. And he was the only human to have ever treated him in a kind manner, and to top it off, he was a hunter. _Funny;_ hunters were suppose to kill animals.

Pumping his member faster, he began to think more about the hunter. "Levi..." he moaned out between pants, drawing out the vowels. He panted and shivered when he thought that it was the huntsman that was doing this to him. A while later and he jerked and then trembled. He came straight into his hands.

Finally deciding that he's been soaking in the water long enough, since he's been in there for half an hour, the wolf drains all the bubbly water and rinses off the rest of the soap on his body before walking out of the bathroom and shakes the water off of him.

"Took you long enough— don't shake!" Levi tossed a towel to Eren.

Eren swiftly caught it with a grin on his face. "Yeah, yeah."

Walking up to the wolf with another towel, Levi dried off Eren's hair for him before she shakes off the water all over the place. Eren wagged his tail while the other dried off his hair for him. Levi took a glance out the window. "It's growing dark out," he commented. "It's kinda too late to go anywhere."

That made the wolf frown at the huntsman. "But—"

"Let's go to sleep. I'm tired," Levi let out a small yawn.

"But I'm not!" Eren attempted to make a run for it, but Levi caught him by his tail. "Let go! I bite!" The huntsman sighed and picked up the wolf, walking up to the second floor and making his way towards the bedroom. Eren struggled by grabbing onto the handrail. "No!" Levi had to pull him away from it and open the bedroom door up by shoving it with his waist. He tossed the wolf onto the bed and then threw him a shirt to wear, which Eren glared at him and refused to put it on.

"Put it on..." he trailed off as Eren got off the bed to try to leave the room. Levi grabbed a hold of him before he made it to the door, and tossed him onto the bed again.

"I'm not even tired! And I don't wanna put on the damn shirt!"

"Do I have to do this the hard way?" he trailed off again, heading towards a drawer and opening it. He took out a metal item and quickly shackled Eren to the bed. Making his way towards the door, he took a small glance back at the wolf. "Behave for a little, will ya?" Eren blushed and wiggles, then proccedding to try and gnaw through the shackles. "They won't break easily." He closed the bedroom door and made his way towards the first floor.

Eren struggled more. "Levi! Please I'll behave!" his cries went unheard since the other male was on a different floor.

Levi had gone to take a shower, and he returned ten minutes later with his hair still dripping wet. He was wearing lighter clothes: a white t-shirt and loose pants.

"Levi!" Eren cried when he saw the huntsman. He had chipped off parts of the bedpost trying to get the shackles off of.

"You could've just stayed still for a while..." The hunter moved towards the wolf to take off the shackles properly. In the wolf's response, he tried to make his way towards the door again, to which the hunter grabbed him again. "Do you really want to go back to the forest that bad?"

"No, I'm just bored!"

"Then sleep."

"That's even more boring!"

"Well, I'm tired and I'm not leaving this room," Levi said while crawling onto the bed and laying down.

"Levi..." Eren drawled, crawling onto the bed on top of Levi. "I wanna do something... entertaining..." He moved his hand down the huntsman's side, resting it on his waist. Levi glared at the wolf and lets out a big sigh. The hunter flipped their positions so that he's the one that's now looming over the wolf. Eren stared at the other, and then let out a laugh, which made the hunter confused. "You're pretty short."

"..." Grabbing the shackles, he shackled Eren's arms to the bed post again.

"Levi!"

The hunter ignored the other and lowered his head, sucking on his neck.

Pulling on the shackles, Eren let out a small surprised squeal. "What are you doing?"

Glancing upwards at the other, he replied, "Didn't you want this?" He tiredly kisses Eren on the lips and moves his hands towards the wolf's lower regions.

Eren let out a lewd moan. "Of course I want this," he cooed out.

"Mm." Levi started to rub Eren's member while his other hand fondles his chest. The wolf arched his back and pushed his member into the hunter's hand more. "Needy little brat, aren't you?" he sucks on Eren's neck, making a trail of red marks down to his collar bone.

"I can't help it," he cooed. "Your touch makes me so— ah!... horney..." he said in between pants. Levi moved his hand that was stroking Eren's member, that was now sticky with the others pre-cum, down to his entrance and pushed a finger in. That resulted in Eren giving a louder moan, his cheeks color darkening to a light red. The hunter pushes his fingers in and out, and kept adding fingers until three were able to fit inside of the wolf.

Soon withdrawing his hand from fingering the wolf, the hunter pushed his own pants down, which reveal his erect member. He unshackled Eren's arms, in which they immediately shot out to his sides.

"Oh Levi can't you just take me now? My body is craving your touch," he cooed out again.

Pulling away completely, the hunter sat back down and gave the other a seductive smirk, leaning on one hand while the other was outstretched towards the other. "Then ride me," he said in a alluring manner.

Happily obliging, the wolf climbed onto the hunters lap, his legs on sides of the huntsman while he was hovering over the others erect cock. He wrapped his arms around the hunter's neck. Levi placed the outstretched hand on Eren's hip while he was still leaning back on the other hand, the half smirk still plastered across his face. The wolf slowly moved down and stops when he felt the head of the others member at the entrance of his ass, while his own cock was still hard and dropping with pre-cum. "L-Levi... can I?" he asked with pleading eyes.

The hunter nodded, his hand on the wolf's waist now applying pressure down. Eren moved down, slowly feeling the member enter him. "Ah..." He began to move down more, getting the full feeling of Levi in him. Meanwhile, the hunter moved his head closer to Eren and starts fondling his chest, moving the other hand from Erens wasit to his back and pulled him closer to himself. Levi slowly drew his tongue out and circled it around one of the wolf's nipple, and then suckled on it. That earned a lewdish moan coming from the wolf.

Eren slammed himself down completely on Levi's dick with force. "Ah...! Levi!"

"Nnn." Levi stroked Erens member. Eren moaned loudly while placing hands on Levi's shoulders in an attempt to lift himself up, only to slam himself back down on the dick. The hunter moaned out the others name, pumping the wolf's member faster while moving his head up to suck at the others neck.

Moaning more, Eren picked p the speed and started to bounce up and down faster and faster.

Pushing backwards, the hunter loomed over the wolf that was now lying on the bed. The hunter pushed the wolf's leg apart, raising them up, and then slammed back into the wolf.

Eren moaned out louder between pants. "Levi, ah...harder!" Levi obliges to this and rams into the other harder. _He won't be able to move for awhile... _Eren moaned repeatedly, wagging his tail excitedly. "Right there... ah!.. fucking more, Levi... I need more..."

Moving his head upwards, the hunter gave the wolf a lick on the lips, and then drove his tongue past them, intertwining with the wolf's tongue. _It was different from a human_. The wolf sucked on the hunters tongue roughly. The huntsman twirled his tongue around the younger males, and glides them across his teeth, careful not to cut himself. The wolf pulls away slightly and smiles. Levi moved his head to Eren's cheek and plants a soft kiss.

"Levi... I'm gonna.. Ah!" the wolf gave a jerk, and then came onto the others shirt. Levi thrusted a few more times before coming into Eren.

The wolf moaned and collapses, panting heavily. The hunter pulled out of the other, rolling over to the side while taking off his shirt, only to find the other snoring already.

The hunter started to think for awhile. _Don't wolves go into heat a lot?_

* * *

Capitulated - cease to resist or surrender.

**A/N :** Grahh I'm hella bad at sex scenes.


	3. Chapter 3

This is so messy and I didn't proofread it or anything. I blame **amuhinimori101**

This chapter has a lot of Armin and Erwin contact so beware~

Warning: Contains sexual content of the same gendered sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I make no monetary profit off of this work.

* * *

As the morning light shone through the windows, the hunter lazily pulled up the covers over himself and the wolf besides him. He had managed to put on clothes on the wolf while he was asleep, and while he was at it, he also put on a clean shirt himself. The hunter pulled the sleeping wolf over to himself, feeling the warmth emitted from the other. The sudden action had caused the wolf to stir and sway his tail.

_ Stomp_

_ Stomp_

_ Stomp_

Loud noises could be heard traveling up the staircase up to the second floor. The sound grew louder and louder until the bedroom door had suddenly burst open, revealing a tall blond man holding onto another creature.

"Hey Levi! Look what I caught—" The blond man's blue orbs trailed off to the wolf besides Levi.

At the sudden voice, Eren quickly shot up into a sitting position. "Levi! Who's this?" he asked in bewilderment.

Slowly getting up, Levi rubbed his eyes before focusing them on the blond man carrying a creature. _Wasn't that a wolf?_ "An acquaintance of mine."

"Oh," Eren mumbled his emerald eyes wandered over to what the 'guest' was holding onto.

Suddenly, the blond haired man spoke up. "Levi... Why is there a wolf in your bed?"

"Erwin, why are you holding a wolf?"

Eren's eyes grew wider in concern as he finally realized who the other wolf was. "Why are you holding my friend?!"

"So many questions..." the blond haired wolf spoke out.

"Eh? I just happened to find him in the forest sleeping..." Erwin trailed off. "He seemed harmless so I just picked him up."

"Harmless! I'm a wolf none the less!" the blond wolf retorted.

"He's my friend so let him go..." Eren said through gritted teeth.

Erwin took in the wolves reactions before releasing the blond wolf from his hold. The blond wolf walked over to Eren immediately and he wrapped an arm around the blond boy.

Looking at Erwin, Levi spoke up. "Couldn't you have washed him and yourself before you came storming into my house? And you didn't even take off your boots..."

"I just found him," Erwin shrugged off.

Eren gave the blond haired man a cold glare. "He's not yours if that's what you're thinking."

"Eren, I'm not that vulnerable," the blond wolf cut in.

"Levi... I can't believe you know this person..." Eren said out of disbelief.

"Hes a hunter too..." Levi lifted an eyebrow at the raven wolf. "And I doubt he picked up your friend the same way I had picked up you." At that, Eren blushed a light shade of red.

"Eren? What is he talking about?" asked the blond wolf. The dark haired wolf stayed quiet at his friend's question.

Erwin decided to answer that question. "I'm guessing he did it in a sexual way." Eren's blush darkening confirmed what Erwin said.

Trying to defend himself in the situation, Eren quickly pulled Armin down to his face and gave him a passionate kiss. "Nn?!" the blond wolf squealed, trying to push his friend away from himself.

Here, Erwin stepped in and grabbed the blond wolf back and pulled him away from seeing the disturbance on his face of that action. Levi pulled the dark haired wolf close to him and forcefully gave him a kiss, shooting a glare at the blond wolf. "What are you doing?!" Eren yelled out.

"Didn't you say you craved _my_ touch?" Levi was being possessive here, but he couldn't help the anger that had boiled in him from seeing the wolf kiss someone else. _Eren was his_.

"You're my owner! Armin's the one I want to fuck!" he cried out.

Armin was trembling next to Erwin. "Eren... you shouldn't do something like that when you have a lover..."

"We should just leave them be for a while," Erwin interrupted.

"I'm not leaving! We need Eren," Armin said fiercely.

"Why do you need him?" Levi asked.

"He's our pack leader," Armin replied without a moment of hesitation.

Levi quickly turned his head to look at Eren. "You're a pack leader?"

Eren blushed brightly. "Well...uhhh... yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me? You don't have to stay here."

"I chose to stay here."

"You have a pack—A leader of a pack," Levi corrected himself. "Don't you need to look out for them?"

Armin was the one to interrupt the duos conversation this time. "Well it wasn't like he was a good leader... we still need him though. If not, Jeans taking over."

Levi gave off a confused look. "Then why is he a leader?" Erwin smoothly left the room to go clean up the trail of mud that he left without the three noticing.

Armin replied, "It's sorta for his bravery and how he's always quick to defend us..."

Looking at Levi, Eren gave a loss look. "Levi... I want to stay here... yet..."

Levi shook his head. "I'm not going to force you to stay here if you don't want to. But if you do go back to your pack, you can come back here whenever, as long as you don't cause a mess."

"No. I'll stay here and visit the pack now and then... I wouldn't be able to live another day without your touch..." Eren moved closer to the raven haired hunter. "Armin... tell the others not to worry..."

Feeling extremely flustered, Armin spoke up. "Eren..."

Pulling away from Levi, Eren grabs Armin and places a quick kiss on his cheek. "You're more sensitive than me..."

Walking back in after cleaning up the trail he and the wolf left, the blond huntsman stops in his track at the door. "Err... Did I come back at a bad time...?"

Smirking, Eren looked at Erwin. He had an idea. "Hey Monster Brows, show me what you can do with this adorable mess." Eren pushed Armin towards Erwin.

"Eren, it's your fault I'm heated up..." Armin looks at Erwin and blushed even more.

Clinging to Levi, Eren said to Erwin, "Levi's trained me well... I wanna see your teaching techniques..."

A look of confusion was clear on the blond hunter's facial expression, but that quickly faded away when he comprehended what the dark haired wolf was hinting at. "Ohh? As far as I remember, I'm more experienced than Levi." Erwin picked up the blond wolf and carried him over to the bed that the dark haired wolf and raven hunter were already on.

Levi heaved out a sigh. "Why my bed..."

"Don't worry Levi," Eren said in reply to the sigh. "I'll clean up. Although... they won't be as messy as us..." he said with a snicker.

"Please be gentle," the blond wolf whimpered to the blond hunter as he gazed up at him through lustful eyes.

Heaving out a sigh, Levi pushed Eren into a stationary position on the bed, with him on top and Eren looking up at him.

Erwin Let his jacket fall backwards down his shoulders, and then tossed it to the side. "As much as I can," he whispered.

"Levi," Eren cooed as he leaned up for a kiss. Armin wrapped his arms around Erwin's neck.

Leaning down, Levi's lips meet with Eren's mouth, and the hunter pushed up the wolf's shirt. Erwin was focusing on getting the blond wolfs clothes off while distracting him with a passionate kiss.

"Impatient..." Eren commented on the blonds. Armin kissed back the hunter and pushed his body up closer to the other.

Levi was slowly pushing Eren's pants down with one hand while tweaking his nipple with the other.

Erwin had already managed to get Armin's clothes off. He slowly runs a hand down the blond wolf's abdomen, feeling the smooth skin beneath himself.

Eren let out a soft moan, "Ahh..." Armin was already trembling from Erwins touch.

Levi stroked Erens member while nipping his ear, which had caused him to let out louder moans for him. Armin arched his back when Erwin started to fondle his chest area. Levi started to spread Erens legs apart, exposing the dark haired wolfs semi-hard member.

"Feeling so much so soon?" Erwin's hand slides down Armin's sides, making his way towards his hips, and then trailed to the center where Armin's member was.

Twitching with excitement, Eren gave Levi a lusty half grin. Armin was trying to suppress a moan.

Salivating his fingers with his tongue, the raven haired hunter pushed a digit into Eren, causing him to moan out. "Levi... more," Eren cooed out.

Gently sliding his hands over the blond wolf's member, the taller hunter started to tease the wolf beneath him by the tip first, rubbing a finger against the very tip of it before sliding his hand down and starting to pump the wolf. The smaller wolf shivered from the foreign touch of the hunter and beings to slightly thrust his hips into Erwin's hand.

Pushing another finger into Eren, the huntsman above started to twist and turn his digits around inside of the wolf. Eren bit his bottom lip and beings to dig his nails into Levi's back, causing the older male to wince.

Wetting a finger, Erwin rubs the top of his finger against Armin's entrance. Tears begin to form in the blond wolf's eyes, but he was still being to be penetrated by the spit covered digits.

Levi thrusted his fingers in and out of Eren, before adding the third finger. "Ahh," Eren cooed out. "Such a tease..." he said in a low and lust filled voice.

Erwin lowered his head to plant a kiss on Armin's lip before slowly inserting the finger in. Armin licked Erwin's lip and hesitantly pleas for entrance, mixed with a slight moan. Erwin slid his tongue into Armin's mouth while he thrusts his finger in and out of his hole, slowly inserting another digit when he felt that Armin was loose enough. Armin took in the taste of Erwin's mouth and moaned into the kiss from the fingers that were penetrating him.

"Eren..." Levi whispered in Eren's ear, withdrawing his fingers and slowly sliding down his pants just enough until his own member showed.

"I really do love your cock Levi," Eren cooed out.

"Then savor every moment you have with me," Levi whispered right next to Eren's ear, positioning himself at Eren's entrance and thrusting inside on one go. "Nnn..."

"Ahh!", Eren had let out a loud scream. He looked lustfully up at Levi's eyes, his breathing becoming heavier. "Move...L.. —Levi!"

Finally inserting his third finger, trying to be careful as possible with the blond wolf, Erwin started to scissor his digits inside of Armin, withdrawing them when he felt the wolf loosen up again. Armin gasped at the action and allows tears to fall down his face. "It—... Ahh..."

Grabbing a hold of the dark haired wolf's hands with his, Levi rolled his hips, and then rocked backwards, thrusting forward, and then began to even out his movements in and out of Eren at a fast pace.

Placing a soothing hand on Armin's cheek, Erwin gives him a gentle kiss, then taking his hand to unbuckle and unzip his pants down, taking out his hard member.

Eren moaned loudly as pre-cum began to drip down his hard cok. "Ahhh," he cooed. "So good..." he moaned as drool began forming.

Armin blushed from the sight of the large cock and switches position, sitting up so that his face was in between Erwin's legs. "So...so large..." he commented.

Levi moaned out Eren's name as he thrusts rapidly.

Pushing Armin back down to the previous position, Erwin replies, "Of course it's large," he cooed. "But as long as ya relax, it's not gonna hurt you."

Gripping on tighter and tighter to the raven huntsman, the dark haired male moans louder and louder with each thrust the other was giving him.

Levi leaned down and nibbles on Eren's ear while he's still pushing in and out. "Ahh..."

Armin pushed upwards, switching the position again so both of the blonds were in a sitting position facing each other, Armin leaning slightly forward. "Shouldn't we prep it first?"

Erwin sits back, which exposes his cock further. "If you want to," he cooed.

Armin leans further towards the other blond, moving his head down to lick the tip, and then licks down the shaft to the testicles, and ever so gently began to suck on the sacs.

"Ah...Levi, harder and faster! Mmm... more more more," Eren said lustfully.

"Oya? Since when were you ever so needy?" Levi whispers, pulling out completely, and in one go, rams back in.

Moaning at the top of his lungs, Eren quickly responded, "Damn not so hard! You might break me!—... on second thought...Harder!"

Looking down at the blond wolf, Erwin gave a puzzled look. "It seems like you've done this before..." He said through half opened eyes.

Armin pulled away and slightly shakes his head. "Never have I done something like this sir..."

"Call me Erwin," he says as he pats the younger's head.

Levi stares at Eren for awhile. "You move too..." he grabbed a hold of the wolf's neglected member and started to pump it.

"So rough...It's so sexy," Eren cooed.

"Shut up and moan for me," Levi commanded, slamming into Eren, which caused him to moan loudly.

Armin goes back in and swirls his tongue around Erwin's tip, tasting his dick.

"Nn..." Erwin lets out a small moan.

Armin began to suck on the member.

Levi was thrusting more, feeling himself getting close.

"You can do better than that, c'mon," Erwin cooed out in a playful manner.

Eren let out a final moan as he came, white and sticky semen flowing out of his penis.

A few more thrusts and Levi reached his climax, moaning out Eren's name, and then collapsing beside him with fast panting.

Bobbing his head, Armin began to deep throat Erwin. "Nn...ah... You know an awful lot about this..."

Eren was calming down, his panting loud, but as soon as he heard what Erwin had said, he laughed. "That's 'cause Armin reads those smutty books."

Feeling embarrassed, Armin pulls away. "EREN!"

Getting up, Levi sat down in a crisscross position. "How did you get those books?"

"I thought books like those were really expensive in the town," Erwin commented.

Snickering, Eren clung to Levi. "You see, Armin's cute face gets us a lot of stuff.

Armin looked down in shame. "..."

Levi lifted an eyebrow at the two wolves. "Not bad..."

Erwin spoke up," Well, he is pretty cute in general."

"Armin's a book worm too. He'll do anything for knowledge," Eren said with a smile.

"Eren— shut up!" Armin looked away from everyone else.

"You're interested in knowing a lot of information?" Erwin said. "Hmm... A friend of mine named Hanji knows quite a bit about almost anything."

"Oh no," Levi murmured.

"Huh?" Eren looked at Levi, concerned at the tone of his voice. "Levi, what's wrong?"

Armin's eyes lit up and he hugged Erwin. "That'll be amazing!"

"She has a lot of book at her place too," Erwin added. "She even dug a basement for a lab room."

Levi looked at Erwin. "Erwin, introducing the wolves to Hanji isn't the best idea you've had."

Going over to the other wolf, Eren slung an arm over his friend. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Uhh yeah..." Armin replied.

"Eren stays," Levi quickly said.

"Wouldn't it be more comfortable for them being in accompany of each other?" Erwin questioned.

"Don't you have a bigger book collection at your place?"

"Yeah... But Hanji's got a lab."

Armin's ear perked up and he crawled into Erwin's lap. "I would rather see your collection of books..." He raised his ass and slammed himself down onto Erwin's cock. "Ahh!... If I please you enough would you read the books to me?"

"That's exactly how he gets us free shit. But less... whorish..."

Erwin was taken aback by surprise at the blond wolf's actions, but he wasn't complaining. "Then after this, we can go back to my place," he kissed Armin on the lips, while a hand lingers on his back.

Eren crawls back to Levi. "Levi," he cooed out. "Why don't you read a book to me?"

"No." Levi shoved Eren to the side and watches the two blonds go at it.

Wrapping his arms around Erwin's neck, Armin begins to bounce up and down. "Ah... Harder please..."

Supporting Armin's weight, Erwin brings him up and then proceeded to slam him back down on his hard cock.

Pouting, Eren moves away and spreads h legs wide open. "Levi," he said in a singsong voice. "Now will you read for me?" He says, beginning pumping his tail.

"Haven't you had enough..." Feeling tired and icky because of the sweat from their session, Levi grabbed Eren's tail and shoved it in his entrance. "Be a good boy and jack off to that."

"Ahh!.. So rough!" Eren cried out in pleasure.

"Mmm... I'm close," Armin said between breaths.

"So soon? I'm nowhere near close." That being said, Erwin took a grip on Armin's member so he wouldn't be able to release his cum just yet.

Looking at Eren in a wired out way, Levi replies, "And you enjoy it..."

"It's not as pleasing as your cock, but it's still nice," Eren said.

"Do you jack off using your tail often?"

Blushing at the others remark, "Uhh well..." he didn't reply to the question.

Whimpering as he was being plunged into, Armin let out lust filled moans. "Ahh! so much... I can't take it anymore..."

"Ah...nn..." Since he was feeling it more now, Erwin releases the hand he has squeezing on Armin's member.

"Ahh! can't hold it anymore," Armin releases all of his cum. "Erwin..." Armin slumped against Erwin's chest.

"Wait... You actually do?" Levi said.

"WELL IT'S SENSITIVE!" Eren cried out.

"..."

Following briefly after, Erwin came into the blond, letting out a moan. Armin clung tightly to Erwin. "Ah... That took up quite a bit of energy," Erwin stated, rubbing the blonds back softly with a hand. The blond wolf was trembling. "You okay?" Erwin said, looking down at the younger in concern.

"You think it's weird, don't you!" Eren shot to Levi.

"...Since you're a wolf... It's not really... that weird," Levi responded.

Eren jumped in for a hug, which Levi caught him in his arms. "Really?"

Levi pryed Eren off of himself. "Yeah, yeah."

"It's just that that was..." Armin trailed off.

"Huh?" Erwin had a confused look on his face.

Laughing a bit before responding, flicking his tail out of himself, Eren said, "In short, you popped Armin's cherry." Armin nodded and looked away from Erwin.

"Oh..." Erwin said, realizing why the younger was trembling before.

"You're taking responsibility for him," Levi said to Erwin."But don't wolves usually have sex at a young early age since they're prone to going into heat often?"

"Well umm you see..." Eren started, but Armin picked up in a murmer.

"We're what you call umm... late bloomers? Heat is like puberty for you humans."

"You went through puberty not too long ago?" Erwin questioned.

"That explains why Eren is always horney..."

"Hey!" Eren shot. Armin simply nodded.

Levi patted Eren on the head. Erwin let out a laugh. "I'm guessing puberty didn't have much effect on your appearance?"

There, Eren tried to suppress laughter. Armin eyes got teary.

"Ah... I'm sorry! I didn't mean it..." Erwin said, trying to take back what he said before.

Levi elbowed Erwin. "Look what you did."

Eren joined in too. "Poor little Armin."

"I wanna leave now!" Armin pouted.

"To Erwin's place?" Levi responded.

Armin let a small blush pass onto his cheeks. "Well he is supposed to show me his book collection..."

"As soon as we wash up. We did make a mess of ourselves..." Erwin commented.

"A mess of my bed..." Levi muttered.

Eren hugged Levi, "Don't be so serious!"

"IM SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY," Armin apologized repeatedly.

Looking at Armin, Levi shook his head. "You don't have to apologize... rather—" Levi grabbed Eren by the ear. "I did remember you say you'd be the one to clean the bed afterwards?"

"A clean freak as usual," he commented on Levi, whilst patting Armin.

"Ehhhhh?" Eren said in disbelief. _He remembered? _

Armin held tight onto Erwin. "Let's go?"

Levi gave Eren a stern look. "You did say it. Now get working." Eren pouted. "And Erwin, go take a bath at your house. I don't want you using up all the shampoo I have just so you can waste it on your eyebrows."

"Rude." Erwin got off the bed while zipping up his pants and putting on his jacket. He swiftly tossed Armin his clothes.

Armin got dressed quickly. "Erwin, lets go!"

Erwin quickly put on his boots and opened the door for the other to follow him. "Right this way," he cooed. Armin blushed and walked out with a slight limp.

Levi was scolding Eren on how to clean.

Seeing Armin limping, Erwin picked him up princess style and then left Levi's house.

"If you don't clean this up, you're sleeping outside tonight," Levi stated.

"Won't you be lonley?"

"I've lived on my own, so no. Stop trying to get out of it."

"But- but- but...Let's make it dirtier."

"No."

Sighing, Eren goes to clean the bed.

And thus, Eren was repetitively scolded on how to clean, wash, and air out bed sheets.

* * *

**A/N :** Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! And depending on how this goes, I might end up writing a little more for Erwin and Armin. But the story still focuses on Levi and Eren.


	4. Chapter 3-5 ( Side Chapter )

A collab with **amuhinimori101**

This is just a side chapter that is basically just Erwin / Armin. The main story still focuses on Levi and Eren so don't worry. I'll update soon~

**Warning: Contains sexual content of the same gendered sex. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I make no monetary profit off of this work.**

* * *

As the two blonds left the raven hunters residence, they made way for Erwin's cabin. It wasn't that far off, only half a mile away. The wood of blonds' cabin was a little darker than the raven's cabin. The cabin was in front of the forest trees just as the cabin they were previously at was like. It wouldn't be hard to spot out.

Erwin had let Armin down to walk on his own since he said midway his hips felt better. They made small talk on the way, talking about the types of book Erwin had. They also told each other their full names.

The blond huntsman had hoarded some books that were hard to get. A lot of the books he had were pretty old. He still had a good amount of books that were written up not too long ago.

Erwin told the wolf that he had quite a few story books too. "There used to be this writer that was called Shakespeare who wrote mostly tragedies."

"I've heard of him," Armin replied, fully interested in the conversation. "Never managed to get a hold of one of those books. Aren't they expensive and secured in that wealthy looking library?"

"They were a gift from one of Levi's old acquaintances." Sadly those people weren't around anymore. An accident had happened that the huntsman wasn't fond of talking about. But those people were never exactly on good terms with him. They were just trying not to make an enemy of him.

"Shouldn't they have given the books to Mr. Levi?"

_Mr. Levi_, Erwin repeated in his head. "He already read them. And he said they were too dusty and tattered looking to keep."

"But the more tattered they are, the better the story is— well that's the case most of the time. Since it means a lot of people read it..."

"I know where you're coming from. Levi's a clean freak per see. Anything that isn't important and he deems unnecessary, he won't keep. Especially if it's unclean."

That had alarmed the wolf to some degree. "Will Eren be okay?!"

Erwin let out a soft burst of laughter. "As far as I can see, Levi has grown fond of your friend."

Armin calmed down some at the response. Levi didn't seem like a bad person, so he hoped he didn't do anything bad to Eren.

Soon enough a dark brown cabin came into view.

A small pathway made up of flat white stones led up to the few stairs that led to the front door. There were a few cherry bushes lined up around the cabin, with the addition of three apple trees at each corner about 7 yards away from the actual cabin.

"That's the house," Erwin announced, making his way up the steps and unlocking the door. The blond wolf followed. "It's not as clean as Levi's place, but there's a huge bookcase right there," he pointed right across from where they were standing."

The wolf stared in at the bookcase in awe, unconsciously walking towards it. He took a second to glance at everything else in the house before his attention was fully on the books. "There's... a lot."

"There's another bookcase upstairs, although it's not as big as this one." The bookcase on the first floor extended from one of the wall to a portion into the living room. This was approximately 11 yards. He made the cabin to be pretty big since he liked having a lot of things on hand.

Erwin placed his weapons and belt in a closet next to the front door. "If you can't reach something, there's a stool in the kitchen you can use."

Armin nodded. He knew he was short, but he could just jump up to grab something if need be. He was pretty good at being careful. He was known to have a high agility in the pack.

Taking a book that caught his eye, he examined the cover before opening the first page. "This is the olden tongue... Was Sophocles a known writer?" he questioned.

"Yeah, he was one of the most known writers of his time. He also wrote tragedies like Shakespeare. But Sophocles works could be said to be less romantic," the huntsman answered, taking off his boots. "Even though I don't think Shakespeare's works would be a good definition of romance either."

"Can I read these?" Armin looked over his shoulder, eyes directed at the hunter.

"Help yourself to whatever you like. If you don't understand something, just ask." Erwin had never seen a wolf so interested in books before. Rather, he didn't think a wolf would be interested in anything from a human other than food and shelter.

Flipping through more pages, Armin put the book back since the wording of the words seemed off. He'll ask the other about it later. There were so many books to look through. The lot of them seemed interesting just from the spines. It seemed that the hunter had a good eye for books. "How many of the books have you read?"

"Pretty sure I've read all of them." It's not like he got books every day. He also had a lot of free time, so he just reads a book when he gets it.

"All?"

"I think so— Hey, are you hungry?" Erwin asked, making his way towards the kitchen.

"Just a little." He was lying; he had hardly eaten anything all week except for the scarce amount he had managed to scrap. He was starving. But there were so many books to read.

"Come," Erwin motioned for the wolf to follow him.

"But-"

"You have plenty of time to read. The fullness of your stomach comes first."

Nodding, Armin reluctantly followed the taller blond into the kitchen. As he entered, the smell of baked bread had hit his nostrils. It smelled good. And... It had some kind of sweetness to it. "You bake?"

"And cook," Erwin added. "Actually put some dough in the oven this morning. It should be long done by now." Erwin opened the oven, and with his hands, he pulled a large tray out. The pan was warm since the heat wasn't enough to stay in the oven all day. He placed it on the counter and got plates, forks, and a knife. With the knife, he sliced two small portions of the bread and placed each piece on separate plated. He handed one to the wolf along with a fork. "Try it, it should be sweet."

Hesitantly, Armin took the plate and looked at the other. He was about to ask if it was safe to eat, but he saw the other already halfway done with his slice. He decided it was safe, and brought a piece to his mouth. Once on his tongue, it slowly melted. "It's sweet!"

"I accidentally put too much sugar in it this morning, but it turned out just fine." The hunter let out laughter.

Did this man use me as a taste tester? Armin thought.

"You can take more if you want."

"I... Thank you," Armin mumbled, before going ahead and taking a larger slice.

When they finished eating almost half of the baked bread, Armin asked the hunter if he could help him out with understanding the old tongue. Erwin agreed, saying it wasn't a problem and that the other didn't have to apologize for asking. The hunter didn't have plans for the day anyways.

The blond wolf learned a lot more with the other than he learned in one week by himself. All of the new information was exciting for the wolf. And he didn't realize the shitty jokes that were told in Shakespearean plays until Erwin told him directly.

By the time they had finished reading Romeo and Juliet, with Erwin explaining some parts, Armin had to agree it was a story that shouldn't be labeled as romantic. It was still a tragedy nevertheless.

Sadly, they couldn't go over all of Shakespeare's plays in just a few hours since the blond wolf wanted to know the full stories instead of a brief summary.

Later on when it got darker, Erwin offered the other to take a bath with. Armin had blushed and was at loss for words what to say. He read somewhere that it was nice to take a bath with someone, but he was embarrassed to say yes since in some of those magazines the people had shower sex.

Armin fidgeted with a page of a book he had in his hands where he sat, with his head lowered down trying to think of an excuse. "I-I umm-"

"It'd be faster if I helped you. You've never used a shower before, right?"

He couldn't lie there. He heard that showers were different from place to place, so he would take a while trying to figure out how to use the shower. Unless the other told him how to use it. "Can't you just tell me how to use it? I'll take a shower later," the wolf tried to reason.

"It's going to be faster if we take a shower at one time. Besides, this gives us time to go over one more play for the night."

_That_ was something Armin didn't retaliate against. "I'll shower with you," the wolf flat out said.

"Let's go," Erwin said immediately after, getting up from his seat and heading towards the bathroom. _That was easy_. Armin followed him inside.

Inside the bathroom was a wooden floor that was slightly more polished than the rest of the house. There was a deep rectangular indent in the wall that made space for a small shelf, which held a few towels.

Everything was all so new to the wolf since he's never seen a bathroom like this. The public bathrooms in the town were trash compared to the blond huntsman's bathroom.

Before Armin had a chance to ask if Erwin had designed the house himself, he was already stripping, and was down to his boxers. The wolf blushed a light red noticing how toned the hunter actually is.

"Aren't you going to undress too?" Erwin asked.

"Ah-uh..." Armin stumbled for words, and then gave up and nodded before slowly taking his shirt off, and then letting his pants slide down. The other had already taken off all of his clothing and tossed it into the hamper.

"Just put your clothes in there, I'll lend you my clothes later," the huntsman pointed to where he had just tossed his clothes. "And... I've been meaning to ask. Do you not wear underwear, or does all the wolves of your kind not wear underwear?" He noticed that the wolf wasn't wearing any underwear.

"We never thought it was important, so wolves of our pack didn't bother with it," Armin explained.

"That makes sense." _So they basically just walk around commando_. Maybe he could put the wolf in women's underwear and see if he has a problem with it. Erwin stepped inside the shower and turned it on, letting the water run down on him. Armin stepped in right after the taller male.

The two blonds didn't take long in the shower. Erwin told and showed Armin how to use the shampoo and conditioner. Armin had got the shampoo in his eyes, but he didn't complain about it.

When they were done, Erwin gave Armin a towel to dry himself. The huntsman wrapped a towel around his waist when he dried off enough and helped Armin dry off his hair.

They made their way towards Erwin's room to get dresses. Erwin had just put on boxers and a pair of long loose pants made out of cotton. He gave Armin a white t-shirt, boxers, and short pants. The clothes hanged loosely on his frame, and the pants kept falling down, which Erwin laughed at. The wolf had yelled at the huntsman while blushing and said he didn't need to wear the pants, leaving him in the loose shirt and boxers that felt like it could slip down anytime.

Armin crawled on the bed and asked if they could go over another of Shakespeare's plays.

"Sure," the huntsman said while walking over to a small shelf where there were more books lined up. "I should have _Hamlet_ up here... Ah- there it is." He pulled the book out and walked over to the bed where the wolf was and sat on it, facing the other.

"Hamlet?" Armin repeated, once the other was on the bed with him.

"He's the prince of Denmark in this story." Erwin and Armin read it, with Erwin explaining parts to the smaller blond. The wolf said that this story was much better _Romeo and Juliet_.

Once they were done an hour and a half later, a question popped up into the wolfs head. "How'd Hamlet get Ophelia's skull?"

"..."

"..."

"I think we've read enough for one day," Erwin announced changing the subject while getting up to put the book away and then heading back to the bed. "Let's sleep, shall we?"

"Can we read just one more?" Armin pleaded.

"We can read more tomorrow," Erwin yawned. "Although, we should also head out to buy you some clothes that fit," he took a look at the loosely fitting shirt the other was wearing.

"Fine," Armin pouted. "But I'm not tired."

"Youth..."

"You're not that old... Are you?"

"I'm just older than you. That's all you need to know."

"Hey, tell me!" Armin crawled closer to the other blond.

"You'll find out sooner or later." Erwin laid down on the bed, head on a pillow.

Letting out a huff, Armin crawled on top of the older male, not thinking much of his action. "What am I suppose to do?"

"Sleep?" Erwin answered, looking up at the wolf.

"I can't."

"Then I'll just tire you out." The huntsman flipped their positions so that the wolf was laying on his back looking up at him.

"Wha?..." Armin let out a blush as soon as he realized what the other meant by that. "But that would be twice in one day!"

"Is there a problem with that? We still have to prepare you." Erwin reached over to the stand next to the bed, grabbing a small bottle filled with a transparent liquid. "This is usually for guys isn't it..." he mumbled to himself.

"What's that?" Armin asked with a curious gaze directed at the bottle.

"Its lube," Erwin answered. "Levi didn't have any at his place. This makes it easier to prepare you and enter." The huntsman out the bottle to the side for now and lifted up Armins shirt to show his boxers. "Oh?" He trailed a finger over the wolfs clothed arousal. "You're already hard."

Letting out a small whimper, Armin's face was flooded with a red color. "I can't help it!" he yelled out, not really in a loud voice. "I've been going into heat a lot recently," he mumbled.

The hunter let out a small chuckle and started to rub the wolfs clothed member. The wolf curled his toes and tried to silence small moans and whimpers.

"Stop-stop teasing me," Armin got out between small pants.

"You're feeling it so much already," Erwin commented. He proceeded to pull off the boxers the other was wearing and threw it to the side. "You're fully erect."

"Stop commenting on it!" The wolf grabbed a pillow that was next to his head and smacked the hunter with it.

"Alright, alright." Erwin grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some on his hand before putting it back down. He spread the others legs apart and then rubbed a digit against his entrance. Slowly, he inserted a lube covered finger in, moving it around.

Once he felt that the wolf was loose enough, he added another finger, and then the next when he felt loose enough. "It doesn't hurt, does it?"

Armin shook his head. "You can put it in now," he said with a flushed face. It was a lot easier doing something like this when he had thought about the books. But now that he was surrounded by them, he felt embarrassed by being exposed to the other. What if he says he didn't like it as much as how they did it in the morning? Or he didn't like it at all.

Nodding, Erwin pushed his pants down, along with his boxers. His member was already erect, so he slid it in the other without _much_ of a problem. "Relax," the hunter said in a low tone. "I'll try to not be too rough."

"Sorry..." Armin mumbled.

"Don't apologize. I want to make sure you feel good." That being said, Erwin started to move. The wolfs moans grew in volume. Erwin leaned down to nibble on Armin's neck, leaving a few marks.

Armin didn't want to leave the other to do most of the work. But goddamn, he was so good at this.

As soon as Erwin heard a loud moan from the other when he was thrusting in and out repeatedly, he angled to thrust in that one spot.

Pleasure growing, Armin turned his head into the pillow to muffle his moans. Erwin started to pump the wolfs member, all while looking at his reactions.

Trying to hold his moans in proved to be fatal, and his moans soon echoed throughout the room, mixed with the hunters low groans, and squelching noises from their current activity.

Toes and fingers curled into the bed, Armin's back arching from the amount of pleasure he was currently experiencing. "Erwin... Ah! I'm c-close," the wolf panted out.

At the wolfs words, the huntsman began to move faster, feeling a sensation building up in his lower abdomen. The wolf looked so cute beneath him, moaning and moving into him.

They both came, Erwin soon after Armin. The hunter moved out of the blond and laid next to him, trying to catch his breath. "Tired now?"

Armin was catching his breath too. "Somewhat," he said in a half teasing voice.

"Then we can go for another round," Erwin offered, a sly smile upon his face.

"I'm tired, I'm tired!" Armin assured the other, not sure if he could even go for another round. He pulled his shirt down since his lower half felt breezy. He didn't think he was able to go and retrieve his boxers the other gave him.

"That's such a shame, "Erwin teased, pulling his pants and boxers back up. He'd had to watch these in the morning. He pulled up a blanket over them both before lying back down with his head on a pillow.

Armin moved to curl up beside the other since the hunter was giving off a good amount of heat. Erwin rested his arm over the other, rubbing the wolfs back some.

The two blonds fell asleep like that, fully comfortable in each other's embrace.

* * *

**A/N : **I hope that wasn't too horribly written but yeah. I actually tried to go back and edit for once _and_ I tried adding more details and lengthening out the M scene. Don't forget to tell me what you guys think!

Agility - the ability to be quick and graceful.


End file.
